


String pulled tight

by UnholyKrow



Series: String of Fate [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Soulmate AU, Swapfell, string of fate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: Your grandfather just wants the best for you.Sometimes that means bailing you out of jail when you don't want his help.edited on: 9/1/19





	String pulled tight

You are old, not as old as many of the boss monsters, or many of the mages, you are still so incredibly young compared to them, but you lost track of how old you are. Over a century, possibly several centuries but you didn't keep track very well, considering the war that broke out, and the aftermath that followed it. You think you might be a little over five hundred, but you weren't sure. You don’t even remember your birthday, but it would be hard to find out with the calender change that followed the aftermath.

You’re sitting in a jail cell for a bar fight, you smelled of the alcohol that had been dumped on you during the fight. Your jacket was soaked, as was everything else, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Your eye throbbed as it bruised, and your stomach rolled. You felt sick, you felt like you wanted to break down and cry.

The string tied around your finger was tight, almost painfully. It had been like that since you were fifty years old. Since your soulmate left. The memory was still fresh, still painful.

A guard came in, followed by your grandfather. He wasn’t your grandfather by blood, or even the same species as you, but he was still family all the same. He sighed, this wasn’t the first time he bailed you out, and as much as he bitched about it, and as much as you told him that you didn’t want or need him to bail you out, he always did, always with that look of empty pity.

He said your name as the guard unlocked the cell. You got up and walked out, standing in front of him, too tired to feel humiliated. Not that you feel that way anyways, you stopped feeling much after the first couple of times this happened. All you ever felt lately was really fucking tired, and so very bitter.

He grimaced, not that you could see his face with your head bowed, but you felt him grab you by the back of your neck like you were a naughty kitty and dragged you out of the building, and led you to his car.

“You’re moving in with me. You cannot keep doing this.” he said, “You are hurting yourself, and i can't let you keep doing that.” This wasn’t the first time you and Gaster had this talk, but this would be the first time you agreed with him. He was surprised, “I was prepared for another long fight. I am glad you are seeing reason.” You snorted, you didn't want to move in with him, but you needed support and he was offering.

There was a beat of silence, before he spoke again, “I will warn you know that I have others living in my home with me.”


End file.
